1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method of processing a moving image file.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, moving image reproducing apparatuses capable of reproducing moving image data, using a memory card having a solid memory element as a recording medium, have already been on the market. In these moving image reproducing apparatuses, for selection of an image in the case of moving image data, a first frame thereof is displayed as an image representative of moving image data.
However, when a moving image is selected in the conventional moving image reproducing apparatus, if only a first frame is displayed contents of the moving image data cannot be grasped sufficiently, so that the contents of the moving image data cannot be confirmed until the moving image is reproduced.